Damarra
by May Ewan
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Amy, et je crois que je viens de me fourrer dans le plus grand guepier que l'on puisse imaginer, au détriment de ma vie... S'il vous plait reviews !


**__**

Chapitre 1

Mon dieu, mais pourquoi ai-je accepté... C'était évident que cette proposition cachait quelque chose... " Vous allez pouvoir visiter de nouvelles terres " mon œil, ils ne m'avaient pas prévenu que lesdites terres se trouveraient à quelques milliards d'années lumières de la terre... 

_Un problème docteur ? lança nonchalamment l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière moi.

_Absolument pas colonel ! rétorquai-je. Mais vu sa tête, mon visage devait lui faire penser le contraire.

_Oh et puis zut, bien sur que j'ai un problème ! Vous, cela ne vous fait plus rien de traverser ce truc, mais...

Je n'eu jamais le plaisir de finir cette phrase, le colonel m'avait déjà poussé dans l'anneau, après un rapide " Oh ne vous en faites pas, ça fait toujours peur la première fois ! ". 

Très drôle...

**__**

Quelques jours auparavant...

_Docteur, un appelle pour vous, un homme désirerait vous parler. Ça à l'air urgent !

Ma secrétaire venait de débouler dans mon bureau, visiblement l'interphone était encore en panne. En prononçant ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme m'avait semblé étrange, mais sans doute avais-je rêvé, car elle n'ajouta rien d'autre qui eu pu me sembler mauvais.

_Merci Sandra, je le prends sur la ligne 5.

Décrochant mon téléphone, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce que j'allais entendre:

_Allo ?

_Docteur Amy Thomas ?

_C'est moi-même, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_Marshall Brown. Excusez-moi de vous parler si franchement, mais je souhaiterais discuter seul à seul avec vous le plus vite possible, pouvez-vous venir au café qui se trouve en bas de votre cabinet, disons, maintenant ?

_Pardon, mais j'ai des patients qui attendent, je ne vous connais même pas, et vous désireriez que j'aille prendre un café avec vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_Pour faire court, je fais partie de l'armée, et il faut que je vous parle d'une affaire dans laquelle vous pourriez nous être indispensable.

_...

_Mademoiselle Thomas ?

_... J'arrive.

__

Ma curiosité me perdra, pensais-je en prenant l'ascenseur qui descendait jusqu'à la réception. _C'est certain, ma curiosité me perdra._ En sortant de l'immeuble, je n'eu aucun mal à trouver l'homme qui m'avait appelé, il se présenta tout de suite à moi. Il m'offrit de prendre un café, ce je ne refusai pas, le déjeuner était déjà passé depuis longtemps et mon ventre semblait crier famine. S'en suivit une longue discussion, qui dura jusque tard dans la soirée. Tout en écoutant Brown, si c'était bien son nom, me parler d'un projet basé sur la découverte de nouvelles terres, j'espérais que Sandra, ma chère secrétaire avait eu l'initiative de reporter tous mes rendez-vous.

Marshall Brown était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, et je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais il m'inspirait une infinie confiance, même si les personnes gradées m'avaient toujours rebuté. Son histoire de recherches de nouvelles contrées m'étonnait, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse exister d'endroits inconnus sur notre planète. À ce moment, je ne me doutais pas de l'ampleur des recherches dont il parlait... Je n'arrivais pas non plus à comprendre en quoi moi, jeune médecin tout juste diplômé, avais à faire avec l'armée, surtout en terrain inconnu. 

Vers 23 heures, l'homme prit congé, non sans me remettre une enveloppe contenant son numéro de téléphone.

_Si ce programme vous intéresse, appelez moi.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti. Il me laissait seule avec les milliers de questions qui venaient de se former dans mon cerveau, alors que le café ne comptait plus grand monde à l'heure tardive. Ne sachant que penser de ce que je venais d'entendre, je pris la résolution de rentrer me coucher. Il valait mieux laisser toutes ces questions de côté et essayer de dormir, décision qui fut plus périeuse à exécuter que je ne l'aurais imaginé, le café avait des effets à très longs termes chez moi.

Comme je m'y attendais, je ne réussis à m'endormir qu'au lever du soleil. Résultat j'arrivais en retard au cabinet, ou Sandra m'attendait avec un regard lourd de suspicions.

_Vos patients attendent depuis 2 heures docteur, sans parler de ceux que j'ai dû congédier hier, après qu'ils vous ont attendu toute l'après-midi. Vous allez avoir des problèmes si vous continuez.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait faire tout ce remue-ménage pour moi, mais c'était très important, je devais aller à un rendez-vous, plutôt inattendu.

_C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tachez simplement de me prévenir plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, signe qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et repartie à l'accueil. Je sortais mes dossiers de mon attaché-case, lorsque l'enveloppe de la veille tomba par terre. La ramassant, j'aperçu un sigle que je n'avais pas vu jusque là : cela ressemblait à un 'A' majuscule surmonté d'un rond. Instinctivement, je pris mon carnet de note et un crayon, et commençais à redessiner la forme que j'avais sous les yeux, lorsque mon premier patient entra.

A la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi, complètement crevée par mon manque de sommeil, et par la chaleur qu'amenaient ces premiers jours d'été. Atlanta était vraiment une ville sympathique, mais avec un climatiseur et quelques glaces, cela serait encore mieux, pensais-je en ouvrant mon congélateur. Une boite de glace vanille/cookies trônait au milieu du congélateur par ailleurs complètement vide. _Les courses..._ J'avais encore oubliées de les faire... M'asseyant sur mon unique canapé, j'allumais la télé, armée dudit pot de glace, lorsque mon regard se posa sur mon carnet de note. Il était tout barbouillé du sigle de l'enveloppe. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais dessiné ce logo toute la journée. Croire après que cette histoire ne m'intéressait pas était plutôt idiot. De toute façon, il fallait que je parte, que je m'évade de cette routine, et découvrir de nouvelles choses pouvait être tout à fait intéressant, même si en tant que médecin, je ne voyais pas à quoi je pourrais être utile. Prenant mon téléphone d'une main, je cherchais le numéro de Marshall Brown, espérant que tout ceci n'était pas un gag.

La sonnerie retentie plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne daigne décrocher :

_Bureau de Marshall Brown, j'écoute.

_Euh, oui bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mr Brown s'il vous plait ! répondis-je, un peu désorientée par la froideur de la voie féminine que j'avais à l'autre bout du fil.

_Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

_Amy, Amy Thomas!

Personne ne répondit, et je m'apprêtais à raccrocher avec fureur, m'imaginant la bonne partie de fou rire que devaient se payer quelques imbéciles, lorsque la voix de Brown se fit entendre.

_Mademoiselle Thomas ?

_... Ok, je vous suis.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Je suis d'accord pour participer à votre programme, lançais-je, non sans une pointe d'intimidation, espérant que le cher Monsieur Brown n'avait pas entendu les jurons que j'avais lancés avant qu'il ne réponde.

_Parfait. Excusez ma réaction, j'avais tout d'abord cru que vous m'insultiez.

__

Il avait entendu...

_Désolé, je parlais à mon chat, répondis-je, regardant le brave matou allongé, endormi sur une des chaise de la cuisine.

_Il n'y a pas de mal, mais il va falloir trouver quelqu'un pour lui donner à manger, vous risquez d'être absente quelques temps. Une voiture vous attendra demain devant chez vous à 7 heures précises, bonne nuit mademoiselle Thomas.

Et il raccrocha avant même que j'eu le temps de poser mes questions. Je jetais de rage le combiné dans le pot à glace, réveillant de ce fait le matou, qui parti se rallonger quelques mètres plus loin. Il était maintenant 21 heures, et je décidais d'aller dormir, la journée de demain s'annonçait longue...

A 7 heures j'étais prête, attendant devant ma porte la voiture promise, non sans me demander comment Brown avait pu se procurer mon adresse personnelle. A 7 heures 02, une limousine noire apparut au coin de ma rue et s'arrêta juste devant moi. Je ne pu réprimer un cri d'admiration lorsque le chauffeur descendit m'ouvrir la porte arrière, m'invitant implicitement à m'installer dans la voiture. Après tout, s'il faisait vraiment parti de l'armée, il devait pouvoir trouver n'importe quelle adresse, songeai-je en m'asseyant sur les sièges en cuir noir. Une femme était assise face à moi, et à sa droite se tenait Brown.

_Bonjour, je suis le docteur Janet Frasier, me dit-elle lorsque je me fut installé.

_Enchanté, je m'appelle Amy Thomas, lui répondis-je, puis après une courte pause, 

_Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà ?

_En effet, me répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez volontaire pour participer à notre programme ? Il faut savoir qu'une fois que vous aurez signé ces papiers, vous ne pourrez plus reculer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle me tendit un formulaire d'une dizaine de pages.

_Je dois lire tout ça ? demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée. Décidément, cette affaire prenait une tournure étrange, et je me demandais de plus en plus dans quoi j'étais entrain de me fourrer.

Le docteur Frasier m'indiqua tout ce qui devait retenir mon attention, et où je devais apposer ma signature. Après avoir tout lu, je relevais la tête vers la jeune femme, qui me déclara :

_Vous pouvez encore tout abandonner, réfléchissez bien. Je comprends que le peu d'information que vous ayez reçu à de quoi vous laisser perplexe, mais nous ne pouvons en dire plus sans prendre de gros risques. Sachez tout de même que vous serez en terrain militaire, cela implique plusieurs choses, d'où le formulaire que vous avez sous les yeux.

Il était vrai que le dossier en question était très spécial. Il ne demandait pas les informations habituelles, tel que le nom ou l'âge de la personne, mais c'était plutôt un contrat m'informant que tout ce que j'allais entendre devrait rester confidentiel, que bien qu'étant civil je devrais me soumettre à certaines règles militaires, et un tas d'autres choses. La liste était longue, ce qui me mettait de plus en plus mal. Je pris une grande inspiration, et me mis à signer. Une fois finit, Brown, qui n'avait pas placé un mot jusqu'à présent, prit le dossier et le plaça dans sa valise. 

_Bienvenue chez nous, Mademoiselle Thomas, dit le docteur Frasier, ce à quoi je répondis par un faible sourire. 

__

Mon dieu, j'espère que ça va aller, songeai-je en regardant le paysage défiler de plus en plus vite par la fenêtre. 

__

J'espère que ça va aller...

Au bout de 3 heures, alors que personne ne parlait, je pris la résolution de poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

_Pourquoi moi ?

Ma question fit sursauter le docteur, qui était entrain de taper sur son ordinateur portable depuis notre départ d'Atlanta.

_Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas votre question ?

_Et bien, si vous faites parti de l'armée, pourquoi avoir fait demandé une civile, tout à fait banale qui plus est, afin de vous aider ?

_C'est une excellente question, mademoiselle Thomas. Elle sortit un dossier de son cartable portant mon nom. Il ce trouve que vous avez beaucoup de qualités qui nous ont intéressé, comme votre qualité de médecin, plus vos connaissances en arts martiaux et une habilité remarquable à tenir une arme. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas banal du tout.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

_Nous sommes en Amérique vous savez, la plupart des gens savent tenir une arme… Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

_Secret défense, répondit-elle sur un ton qui m'indiqua que je n'en saurais pas plus, du moins pour l'instant.

Elle reprit son travail, me laissant avec plus de questions qu'au départ, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant.

Au bout de 5 heures de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, du moins c'est ce que je cru car la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble entièrement vitré. Un homme rentra dans la voiture, pris place à mes côtés, puis nous repartîmes. Il fit un signe de tête au docteur Frasier et à Brown, qui le lui rendirent, puis se tournant vers moi, il me banda les yeux avec un foulard, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

_Eh !

_Ne vous affolez pas Amy, c'est une question de sécurité, s'écria le docteur Frasier, au moment où je m'apprêtais à frapper l'homme assit près de moi.

_Vous auriez pu prévenir ! m'écriais-je, furieuse à l'idée de devoir supporter un bandeau durant tout le reste du voyage.

_Et comment l'auriez-vous pris ?

_Sans doute mieux que maintenant...

Et sans rajouter un mot, je me tournais vers le côté de la vitre, même si je ne voyais à présent plus rien du paysage.

Sans doute le fait de voir tout noir avait-il des effets soporifiques, toujours est-il que lorsque je me réveillais, la voiture était entrain de ralentir, puis elle s'arrêta, pour de bon je l'espérais. Quelqu'un me prit la main pour m'aider à descendre de la voiture, et lorsque l'on m'enleva le foulard, je me trouvais à l'entrée d'une sorte de tunnel, creusé dans la roche d'une montagne, visiblement sous bonne garde aux vues des sentinelles et des barbelés qui semblaient entourer toute la zone. Une pancarte indiquait " Cheyenne Mountain ". Ni Brown, ni l'homme au foulard n'était en vu, seul le docteur Frasier se tenait à mes côtés. Nous descendîmes par un ascenseur vers les profondeurs, puis, après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, la jeune femme me fit entrer dans un bureau, où se trouvait un homme, assis derrière son bureau. A ses côtés se tenait une autre jeune femme qui, d'après son uniforme, devait faire partie de la base.

_Voici le docteur Amy Thomas, mon général, déclara le docteur Frasier.

_Bienvenue au SGC, Mademoiselle Thomas, répondit l'homme à mon attention. Je suis le général Hammond, et voici le major Carter, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme à ses côtés. C'est elle qui s'occupera de vous afin que vous appreniez tout ce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir pour nous aider dans cette mission.

Mission ? Je n'avais pas entendu parler de mission, jusqu'ici on m'avait dit 'recherches', mais pas 'mission' ! Je sentais que quelque chose était bizarre... Alors que je saluais le général et le major, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à tous les termes du contrat que j'avais signé, et maintenant que j'y faisais attention, il était vrai que plusieurs passages parlaient de 'risques accidentels' ou de 'blessures plus ou moins importantes', mais bien sur, à ce moment là, je n'y avais pas prêté vraiment attention...

Une fois les présentations faites, le major me présenta ma chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne " au cas ou un problème surviendrait " m'avait-elle précisé. Elle me montra les équipements disponibles pour la 'mission', puis estima qu'il était temps que j'en sache un peu plus sur ce qui allait se passer.

_Je crois que vous ne savez pas grand-chose de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici docteur.

_En effet, c'est rien de le dire, répondis-je, un sourire en coin. Mais appelez moi Amy s'il vous plait.

_Bien sur, Amy. Hum, il se trouve que nous avons besoin de votre aide pour une mission de très haute importance.

'Mission', ce mot revenait un peu trop souvent dans la bouche des personnes que je côtoyais depuis ce matin…

_Vous ferez parti de la 'mission' ?

_Oui, on peut même dire que j'en fait partie intégrante, me répondit-elle mi-amusée.

_Et elle se passe ou cette 'mission' ?

_Hum, c'est la que ça se complique un peu...

**** **** ****

Toc, toc, toc…

_Entrez major.

_Mon général, c'est fait.

_Que sait-elle ?

_Juste ce qui lui permet de ne pas s'enfuir en courrant, si vous me passez l'expression, mon général.

_Donc rien sur _elle _?

_Non, mon général.

_Très bien, vous pouvez y allez, prévenez le chef de Damarra que tout est près. 

_Bien mon général.

A suivre…


End file.
